Soul Eater Skipping Is Cool
by Moonlit Neve
Summary: Soul wants to skip class. Maka fears for his educational habits of not attending class. And Blair is just Blair, with a hint of slow drying nail polish. Will Soul ever find a place where Maka can't find him and bring him to class?


Maka was walking down the hall when she noticed Soul sitting coolly in front of the nurse's door. Soul not caring who saw him was twirling a toothpick around in his mouth. Maka now slumped her shoulders in disappointment started to walk in front of the door to meet Soul. "Soul being cool isn't everything you know. You have to be smart more than cool."

"Eh? Pffft being cool is way easier. Plus I can lay back instead of having to work and it's easier to be cool than being smart." Retorted Soul with a look of "I won you lost ha ha!" all over his face.

"Soul what your describing is being lazy. And frankly being smart isn't hard."

"Exactly being lazy is being cool."

"SOUL! Aaarrrghhh…. never mind. Professor Stein told me to look for you. It's time for class missing five minutes gets you detention you know. But missing class gets you a date with suspension in the suspension chamber. So which is it?"

Hours later Soul is in the Suspension chamber stuck with some rotten baka kid. Soul stood up and swore that next time he intended to skip class he would go where Maka would ever expect him to be. "Hmmm if I want to go and skip class where would I go? Maka can't know about it….hymn."

"Soul, bail." said one of the suspension guards coming around the corner. The guard casually unlocked the door and had Soul sign a release form proving he didn't step foot in the DWMA Academy because he was suspended.

"I swear every time I come here it's like a jail. I skipped one class it's not like I blew up part of garden like that boy over there." muttered Soul as he left in school chamber. Soul was walking to his apartment thinking of where he'll skip class to go to.

Inside Maka was preparing to cook. Blair was running the shower and the smell of strawberry body wash flew into the air. Soul exhausted from going nothing sat on the sofa and drifted into slumber. An hour or so late Maka woke Soul to give him his food.

"Takeout?" asked Soul.

"Huh? Oh well I was making pot roast and Blair was helping. So I asked her if she could watch it while I go out and get some raisin bread for desert. No that you're getting any." said Maka.

"Huh why?" shouted Soul angrily.

"You skipped class remember? Even after I told you which choice was better you STILL skipped class. So no bread for you!" said Maka as she Maka chopped Souls head more than once.

"That felt good" said Maka as she proudly looked at her creation of several lumps sprouting from Souls head, "anyways as I was out Blair wasn't paying any attention to the oven and the pot roasts burned.

"Hey! It's not Blair's fault. All Blair wanted to do was paint her nails and they didn't dry quickly enough. So Blair waited till they did and by that time it was burned. You should be lucky that Blair did wait or else the pot roast would have nail polish on It." said Blair as she showed them her scarlet nails.

"Uhk" went Soul and Maka as they both rolled their eyes in detest.

"What you don't like Blair's nail? Hmm maybe purple, oh pink? No blue or white or brown…" mumbled Blair as she went to her room to redo her nails.

"So tomorrow you'll be in class right?" asked Maka,"Right…" said Maka as she put her hand in her Maka chop position.

"You're threatening me? Humph fine." lied Soul.

The next day everyone was in class ready to learn. Black Star was sent to the ER for attempting to fly from his apartment to the quick E Mart across the street claiming that all Stars including himself are able to fly. Tsubaki went along with him with a worried expression on her face so the class felt half empty. Death the Kid was trying to get Liz and Patty's pencil sharpened at equal length. Patty was drawing with a crayon she found on the street while Liz was checking her make up. On the other side was Maka with a huge smile on her head. Soul was sitting right next to her. An idiot at heart.

"Darn it." said Soul hating himself. Instead of going to the park or movies to skip class Soul went straight to class.

"See if you were smarter you would have gone to the park Soul. But guess being cool is way better" mocked Maka.

"Noooooooo." Mumbled Soul," how did I mess up? How? What went wrong?"


End file.
